The Difference between Girlfriend and Girl Friend
by transcendent.wings
Summary: I really don't know what to write. Even I'm not that sure how this story will turn out. Basically. Amusement park. Laughs. Embarrassment. Confusion. Misunderstanding. Just a whole big mess. Happy ending is guaranteed though. I hope. Rated T for language.
1. Miss Cloud?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but I can dream, right?

**A/N:** I know this is kind of long . . . but stick with me here. I came up with this while witnessing a similar event on a roller coaster. Inspirations really just jump out of nowhere sometimes huh? OC. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>The Difference between Girlfriend and Girl Friend<strong>

Chapter 1: Ms. Cloud?

There is no better place to be than at an amusement park . . . with your best friend's wife (something she should've been doing with her husband by the way). And that's not the worst part. It's far from it.

"Aerith, come on, can we please leave?" I pleaded, but she just continued to laugh. Her hands were clutching her sides as her entire body was hunched over shaking with laughter. I blushed again and growled, the anger bubbling up inside of me, "And stop laughing!"

She took a couple of deep breaths and looked at me. "I can't!" Breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in and breathe out. "And no, we can't leave yet! Not until we use up all of the money on these tickets! There's no refund you know and I'm not going to waste this great opportunity for research! Besides isn't this fun?"

Yeah, only for you. "You know that excuse is getting old. All you've been doing is dragging me from ride to ride and having so fun embarrassing me. That's your motive isn't it? Admit it already. I know it is."

"Tsk, tsk, Cloud, you should learn to have some fun too you know. And don't squander my good intentions, incidentally, all of this _is _research, or at least it is to me."

I sighed. "Why, again, couldn't you have waited one more day for Zack to come back to do this with him?"

"Because he's no fun for this sort of thing and you're so fun to tease." She laughed as she skipped around me in a circle. Yeah right. I know you've been planning this for weeks. I'm not dumb. I can see the signs.

"Aerith."

"Yeeeeees?"

I shot my hand out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving. "Stop going around me in circles, its giving me an even bigger headache."

She shook me off and rubbed at her arm thoughtfully. "You could've just told me you know. No need to be so rough."

"I could've just told you huh? Well, why didn't _you_ just tell _me_ straight out that you wanted to have some fun instead of making up that sorry excuse." I accused. Research. Yeah, right.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"So you admit it then?"

"I never admitted to anything."

"Yes, you did."

"You _assumed_ I did, but I didn't really say it now did I? There is a difference. Trust me, I know."

I sighed in frustration, running my hand through my hair. "Aerith, sometimes you-"

"Are so smart is what you were going to say right?" She smiled at me sweetly.

I glared at her. "No, annoying was what I was going to say."

"Awwww, now you're no fun." She pouted. "You know . . ." I tuned her out when movement behind her caught my eye. A couple of guys were slowly making their way towards us. Inwardly, I groaned. I swore under my breath.

"Cloud, what was that?" Pause. "Were you listening to anything I was saying? What are you looking at any way?"

As she made a move to turn around, I grabbed her arm and tried to walk as fast as I could in the other direction. "Hey, Aerith, let's get on that ride okay? Yeah? Let's go!" I glanced back and saw that those guys were still coming towards us. Ugh, why are they so persistent? "Walk faster, Aerith."

"No, you have to walk slower. Why are you in such a rush? What's behind us?" She twisted herself out of my grip and looked behind her. Damn it all to hell. She saw and they caught up.

"Hi, uh, me and my friends saw that you were alone and, uh, you _girls_ look really pretty." I twitched at the word. "And we were wondering if you know, you wanna hang with us for the rest of the day, we're cool with that. T-That is if you're cool with that you know." He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Aerith looked at them and then she looked at me and burst out into laughter again. Damn. This is all her fault. Why me?

The guy looked embarrassed and nervous now, "Uh, is there something wrong?"

Still hunched over, Aerith shook her head and gasped, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to seem so rude, but you should know something first." She pointed at me, took a glance and just started laughing again.

I grimaced and pulled my lips into a tight line. I looked at the guy and said sarcastically ,"Yeah, sure, I'd _love_ to hang out with you." He gulped. "If you don't mind me being a guy!" I practically hissed in his face.

He gasped and sputtered, "Y-You're a g-guy?" His face was white as a sheet.

I smiled and thought, Aerith I'm so going to kill you _and_ Zack after this. "Yeah, ask her if you want to know why." I jabbed a finger in her direction and continued to glare at the stranger. Seriously! How the heck do I look like a girl I screamed in my mind.

Aerith wiped her eyes and smoothed out her dress as she stood up. "Yeah, he's a guy." She looked up at him. "We're undercover, but, uh, I thought I'd have a bit of fun with this at the same time." She grinned creepily. "My masterpiece," she said proudly gesturing at me. "So how would you like to know that you are the . . . one, two, three, four," she muttered putting her fingers down one by one. Then she smiled and held up eight fingers, "The eighth group to hit on him!" She announced.

The guy just nodded jerkily and ran back to his friends as soon as he could with a very, very red face.

As the guys backed away I glared at Aerith and hissed, "I'm not a work of art! You can't just show me off like I'm an art exhibit! Let's go already!"

"But we didn't use up all of the money on the tickets," she whined. I glared at her again, but she was not the least bit influenced by it. "And besides I never acted at you were an art exhibit." She looked away then peeked back at me with a weird grin on her face. "But, you have to admit, you should be." After that she immediately jumped backward a step with her hands held out at me in a defensive gesture.

I groaned and hung my head in defeat. There's no way to get out of this one is there? "This is so embarrassing," I muttered.

"What is? Going to the amusement park with your best friend's wife? Or . . . is it because you're wearing that?" I glared for the third time, the action eliciting another giggle from her. "Or could it be that we were just hit on," she paused for a dramatic effect. "By a bunch of guys!" She snickered and ran away.

I flushed red. I was way too embarrassed to be angry at the same time now. "Aerith! Get back here," I hissed.

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice now. I've embarrassed you enough for one day."

"You mean for a life time," I muttered darkly.

Aerith ignored my comment with a roll of her eyes and continued, "Just one more ride, okay? And then we'll leave."

". . . Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I've had enough of this place."

This statement was apparently very funny because it threw her into another fit of laughter making me blush even harder. Damn. Okay, breathe, just breathe, think about Fenrir, think about Fenrir I chanted in my mind. Remember, you're doing this for Fenrir!

5 hours ago . . .

"Cloouuuudddd."

"What?" I looked up from the motorcycle ad I was looking at to my best friend's wife who was leaning against the doorframe and flinched. Uh, oh, she has that look in her eyes again . . . that look . . . I shuddered involuntarily, I don't even want to think about what happened last time when she had that look in her eyes.

The last time she had that look in her eyes she took Fenrir away and held it as a hostage while she made me go with her to a lingerie store and to help her pick out *shudder* undergarments. Everyone in the store was staring at me. I barely looked up the entire three hours we were there after she tried on outfit after outfit after outfit and asked me for an opinion. She's supposed to go to other girls for this sort of thing, not a guy. Seriously. And what's worse is after those three hours of humiliation she just left without buying anything and she had the nerve to actually laugh at me once we were outside when this was all her fault.

And the time before that, she sent me to buy groceries. While I was there she sent me a picture of her holding up a pipe and looking as if she was about to swing that thing on Fenrir with the note: _Hey, Cloud, if you don't get back in 5 minutes say good-bye to your precious bike! :)_. Yes you saw right, a smiley face, she actually ended her note with a smiley face! I ended up running out of there with the groceries _unpaid_ and also knocking over a whole bunch of glass jars just to find out that she just wanted to see how fast I could run under those circumstances. It takes at least 10 minutes to get from her house to the grocery store! Not to mention all the expenses that I had to pay for. I even got an earful from practically everyone in the store. My ears rang for a long time after that.

And there was the time before that when Fenrir . . . wait a second here. All of these incidents always seem to involve Fenrir! I always hide all my possessions whenever I stay over, but she's never taken anything else other than Fenrir! Damn that woman. I really have to hide Fenrir better next time.

"Come to the amusement park with me."

"Why? Just one more day and Zack's going to be back. Go then."

"No! It has to be today!"

"But –"

"No, buts, and that's final. Now you're coming with me whether you like it or not! And . . . ." She looked at me with a gleam in her eye. I gulped and pushed my chair as far back away from her as I could. "You have to wear what I've prepared! Follow me!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the living room and into her room. There lying on her bed were two outfits. One was a dress and the other was a . . . dress? They look familiar somehow. . . But, wait. There must be some kind of mistake. Didn't she say she prepared an outfit for me just before? Oh no. Please say that my outfit is in the guest room and that the dresses are both for her.

"I need to do some research so we need to-"

"Um, Aerith? Why are they both dresses?" I asked weakly. Please god, please, please, please!

"Oh." She smiled mischievously. God, why have you forsaken me? "You're wearing this one." She picked up the blue dress and held it out to me.

"W-What? But, but, it's a dress!" I exclaimed.

"I know."

"You-You're not serious about this are you?"

"Dead serious."

"B-But"

"You see, my dear Ms. Cloud." I winced at the name. She's not going to let go of that one is she. "We need to go undercover for this and you as my partner in crime, are going to wear a dress with me so we blend in more."

"B-But won't that catch more attention. I'm a guy!" I sputtered.

"Don't worry about it. You know I got that dress with you in mind." Huh? With me in mind? Wait a second. I remember that a couple of weeks ago she dragged me around the woman's section in the department store looking at dresses and every time she picked one up, she'd look at me! Are these the dresses from that time? Hmmmmm . . . These are the dresses from that time! And if I remember correctly _I_ paid for it!

I stared at her in horror. "Y-You've been planning this for weeks haven't you."

She paused. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb! These are the dresses you made me buy _for you_ a couple of weeks ago!"

She looked around fingering the other dress. "No they aren't." With that she made a mad dash for the bathroom and shouted once she was inside, "Hurry up and change!"

I blinked in surprise, frozen on the spot. When I recovered, I shouted back to her defiantly, "I'm not going to go out in that . . . that thing!"

"Well, that hurts Cloud, I picked that out especially for you, you know?" She walked out of the bathroom with the dress on and her original clothes in her arms. Wow, that was fast. She finished wearing it already.

I shook my head. "Well, I didn't ask for it. Besides _I_ paid for it so you can't stop me from not wearing it." Please don't say you have Fenrir. Please don't say you have Fenrir. I shut my eyes tightly, praying.

"It's not good to defy me Cloud. Because . . . Mwahahahaha. Unless . . . You want to say good bye to Fenrir forever! You've got no choice"

I groaned and let go of the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Why do you hate me god? And how did she find Fenrir again? I thought I hid it well enough this time.

She reached into her pocket and held out a piece of paper. "I have hidden your beloved bike and if you don't answer to my every whim. You will never see Fenrir again!" She smiled with glee. "This is the location at which Fenrir is at and I'll give it to you once Zack comes tomorrow!" She smirked at me in triumph.

Wait a second. Don't give up hope she might be bluffing. I smirked. "How do-"

"How do you know for sure if I have it?"

I gaped at her. "How-"

"How did I know that that was what you were going to say?" I continued to stare at her. "Haha, you're too easy to read Cloud. Well to answer your question, because of this!" She took out a photo and handed it to me. When I reached out for the other item she drew her arm back quickly and shook her finger at me. "Nuh uh uh, this," she handed me the photo, "Is all you're getting for now."

I took it from her after a quick glance, I groaned. On it was today's newspaper on the seat of what I know for sure was my bike. I don't want to wear that . . . that thing, but I have no choice. My bike! Damn! I should've been more careful! "Fine," I mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Fine," I said louder.

"I still can't here you," she sang.

I gritted my teeth. "I said OKAY!"

"Yay! I win." She clapped her hands in glee. Putting the dress and heels in my hands, she started to push me out of her room. She shut the door behind me. I sighed and turned to walk to the guest room when her door opened and she called after me, "Oh, yeah, that's right I forgot to mention that you have to wear makeup!"

"Wha-!"

"Shhhh, get dressed! We better be outta here by four!" She smiled and shut her door again.

I stared at her door for a while, debating whether or not I should ever come over again. Shaking my head, I looked at the thing in my arms and groaned. As I slowly trudged to the guest room, I resolved to be more careful next time.

Twenty-five minutes later, I was finally able to put on the damn thing. Seriously, how can girls wear this sort of thing so quickly? It took me forever to put that thing on. And how the hell do girls walk in these? I've been standing around for only five minutes and my heels hurt already. Women have it hard . . . But we, men, have it _harder _if we have to put up with this kind of abuse everyday for more than half our lives. How can Zack live with her? She's the devil's incarnate!

"Hey, Cloud? Can I come in?" Speak of the devil.

"Yeah."

The door opened and she walked in with an armful of cosmetics. She glanced and me and just froze.

I paused. " . . . What? Am I wearing something wrong or something?"

" . . . No . . . Wow. Wow. WOW. Damn, I have a good eye!"

"Huh?"

"I knew you'd look good, but I didn't think you'd look this good!"

"Uh, Aerith, you're not making any sense right now."

"I'll be back!" After dropping all the cosmetics on the bed, she ran out of the room only to come back minutes later with the mirror from the hallway. "Ta da," she announced. "Look at yourself." I did, nothing looked out of the ordinary. I still looked like me . . . Only I was in a dress and heels. She smiled again. Uh oh, it's the look again. "Time to put on your makeup!"

"C-Can we just skip that? Look it's almost four." I said weakly.

"Nope, we still got five minutes. I'll be done by then." She hummed Victory Fanfare as she opened a small box of makeup. "Close your eyes and tilt your head up," she commanded.

The only thought that passed through my mind as she started to rub the stuff all over me was, why me? Oh, and, curse you Aerithhhhh!. And you too Zack, for bringing her into your life!

Now . . .

Yep, so that's what happened. I'm in a dress like Aerith. And we were hit on. Not just Aerith, no. _We_ were hit on by a bunch of guys. Eight times. Not to mention glared at by an innumerable amount of girls.

After another five minutes of laughter later, Aerith finally stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Seriously. I knew you looked good, but this good? I'm a genius! Maybe I should quit my job as a psychiatrist and become a fashion designer instead!"

"Aerith! Can we stop talking about this! It's embarrassing enough as it is!"

She grabbed my chin and turned my face from side to side.

"Hey, hey. Enough of that!" I swatted her hand away.

"Seriously, Cloud. I can't get over how good you look in this outfit," she stated seriously with a hint of playfulness. "Oh well, let's go!" She grabbed my hand suddenly and dragged me toward hopefully what would be the last ride.

Then she stopped and made me almost twist my ankle in the heels. Ouch. She let go of me and looked at me thoughtfully. "We . . ."

"We what?" Please don't tell me she has another "ingenious" plan.

"We ended up catching a lot of attention anyways, huh." She nodded to herself. "Hmmmmm, I thought two girls hanging around was the best disguise. Maybe we should've . . ." She muttered to herself. Okay, so maybe she was doing _some_ research.

"Let me tell you what is wrong with your "ingenious" plan," I said sarcastically.

She looked up at me. "What?"

"Two girls alone, shows that we are _'available'_," I quoted with my fingers. Not that I said that I was a girl or anything. "If it was a girl and a guy, people would get the message that we are taken and wouldn't bother us. So if I just pretended to be your boy-"

"Cloud!" She huffed. "I'm married you know! I can't be unfaithful."

"T-That doesn't make you unfaithful!" I exclaimed. "Besides its _pretend_."

"I still won't do it!" She stated with finality and crossed her arms, looking the other way. I sighed in defeat.

After a short pause she grabbed my arm again and shouted excitedly, "Let's go already!"

Annnnnd, she just had to pick the ride with the most people waiting in line, and apparently . . . the most couples. I guess getting wet was on a lot of couple's minds because from the looks of it, you can't not get wet on this ride. It doesn't matter where you're sitting because you_ will_ get wet.

"How many?"

"Two!" She replied quickly. Then she turned to me and said. "I want to sit in the front! Cause you get the wettest in that seat!"

"Okay." Let's just get this over with. We climbed into the log and I kept shifting as I tried to find a comfortable position. This dress constricts my movement so much.

"How many?"

"One."

"Hey, Cloud! Aren't you glad that this ride is being overseen by a girl? This way you won't be hit on-" I glared at her hoping she would get the message and zip it.

"Excuse me ladies, sorry, but can she sit behind you? There are no more seats available for this ride."

I flushed red while Aerith snickered and replied, "Of course she can! Right?" I nodded silently as she elbowed me in the ribs. I scooted forward and griped the bars in the log. "No, no, no, no, no! You can't hold on to the bars, you have to wrap your arms around my waist!" She grabbed my hands and put them around her waist. "Like that!" I blushed and looked away loosening my hands a bit.

The log shifted slightly as the other passenger climbed in and promptly reached for the bars. "Damn it, how'd I miss that? I shouldn't have taken that bet," I heard her grumble under her breath.

That was all I heard before the log was off on the slow ascent. As we reached the peak, I noticed that the girl was gripping the bars so tightly her knuckles turned white. Glancing behind me I noticed that her eyes were closed tightly too, she was obviously really scared. I guess what she said before sort of made sense now.

Aerith on the other hand was giggling in laughter obviously enjoying herself immensely. The wind also kept on blowing her hair back tickling my face. It was rather uncomfortable and what's worse was that the outfit other than being very constricting it was also making it feel way too breezy for my tastes.

As we finally reached the highest and last part of the ride, the girl behind me was still gripping on for her life and Aerith was still giggling in laughter, but halfway down something changed. The girl behind me suddenly let out a small scream and reached out and circled her arms around my waist. I was so surprised at the sudden contact that I let go of Aerith's waist and pitched forward as we splashed down. If I didn't grab on to the bars at the last second I would have crashed into Aerith.

As the log slowly came to a stop, Aerith got out, looked at me and continued on to the exit with a weird look on her face. The girl, on the other hand still did not let go and I realized that it was getting harder and harder for me to breathe. "Ummm, excuse me? Um, you're kind of choking me."

"Is . . . is it over?"

"Uhhhh, if you are referring to the ride, then yes, it's over."

She sighed and let go of me, "S-Sorry, I'm not that good with heights."

I just nodded and got out of the log and was about to walk out to where Aerith was waiting when I felt a tug from behind me.

I turned around and she looked at me. Laughing weakly she asked, "Sorry, but can, can you help me up? I don't think I can get up . . ." I reached my hand out and she grabbed onto it, but because it was so wet she slipped and fell back into the log.

"Lady, can you hurry up a bit?" The girl who collected our tickets asked.

"Sorry . . ." She blushed and tried and failed again.

I sighed and just picked her up. "Whoa!" she cried as I carried her out of the log, down the stairs, and onto a bench nearby. She blushed again and said, "Th-Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Aerith walked over and said with a roll of her eyes, "Cloud, if you're done showing off your manly skills, we can leave as you wanted to before you know . . . unless of course you don't want to anymore . . ."

"No! Of course I haven't changed my mind."

"Really? Because you look kind of . . . occupied."

I was confused for a second until I remembered what I just did. Blushing fiercely, I stammered, "N-No. I'm not." With that I started to walk away when the girl said something.

"Wait a second." I turned around and looked at her. "You're, you're a guy?"

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do I look-"

"Clouuuud. You forget that you're in a dress right now." Aerith said in a sing-song voice.

I immediately flushed beet red and muttered to Aerith, "Let's go now." Grabbing her by the hand I walked off as quickly as I could thinking of ways I could perform the perfect crime and bury this whole thing in the back of my mind, forgetting about it forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So it came out a lot longer than I expected it would. I was thinking 5 pages tops, but I guess I do always end up writing more than I usually do. Please review and give me advice on anything and any mistakes I made while writing this piece. Your opinion is appreciated a lot.<strong>


	2. Like a Storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but I wish I did, everyone does don't they?

**A/N: **So finally the second chapter! I've got no reviews and very little hits . . . So sad. I hoped at least one person would comment . . . Well same as the last chapter, please review!

**The Difference between Girlfriend and Girl Friend**

Chapter 2: Like a Storm

Annnd that person left. I continued to stare wide-eyed after the "girl" in the blue dress and the other "girl" in the pink.

"-ey! Hey!" A hand waved repeatedly in front of me.

"Hey, Yuffie . . ."

"Yeeeesssss?"

"That . . . They were both girls right?"

"Huh? Oh my god! Have you gotten forever traumatized? That ride wasn't that bad was it? I didn't think it was that high!"

"Calm down Yuffie! Answer the question!"

"Uh . . . Okay . . . They were both girls . . . Why are you asking me that?"

I looked at her. "Oh, a, nothing. Nothing at all." Okay, so they are both girls. Thank god. Get your mind out of the gutter!

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I know why you asked that question now . . ." Yuffie grinned at me.

"Know what?"

"You _wish _she was a guy don't you."

"Wish who was a guy?"

"Gosh, you can't really be asking me that could you? I mean seriously she just princess lifted you out of that ride. Eh?" She nudged me.

"Huh? What are you . . . Oh, no no no no no no, you got it all wrong. Geez, Yuffie, why do you always think in that direction."

"Oh, come on, admit it. That was pretty hot. I mean what kind of guy would really do that kind of thing anyway. Other than you I can't believe that another person would do that kind of thing. You're too manly for your own good."

"That coming from the person who takes those karate lessons with me."

"Oh come on, we all know that I'm still a girl at heart." She said dramatically. "Can't say the same for you though." She glanced at me.

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know perfectly well what I mean. You are so a man at heart. The only feminine thing about you is probably your outlook and your fear of heights."

"Yuffie!"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"Let's just stop talking about that already. I want to forget it.'

"Is it because you looked so pathetic up there just now?"

I blushed and glared at her, ". . . Rematch!" I muttered darkly.

"What."

"You heard me, rematch!"

"What? You want to go to the Basketball Shoot again?"

"That's right. It's time for pay back."

"What? I thought you couldn't stand up."

I stood up and cracked my knuckles. "I am fully recovered and guess what I'm going to make you do once I win." I smirked.

Yuffie gulped and glanced in the direction of the Slingshot nervously. "Uh, call it even?"

I started walking toward the Basketball Shoot. "Nope, not a chance, not until I make you go on the Slingshot."

"What? Come on! That's like the worst ride here! You know I can't stand that one!"

"Exactly. Too bad I know how much you hate flipping upside down and spinning in circles at the same time."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, come on please don't make me go. You know I'm going to throw up!"

"What? Not up for it? You won against me once already."

"That was – I got lucky!"

"Yeah, so what? Hope you get "lucky" again." I handed over the ticket and shot basketball after basketball after basketball in perfectly making the net swish for me pleasantly again and again and again.

I smiled. "Yuffie. Your turn."

She glared at me and with a determined face she took careful aim and threw the basketball. Bouncing off the backboard it made it in. She cracked a smile. The second time it swished. She grinned. The third time . . . it missed. Her face fell and she looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work on me you know." She turned and tried to run, but I reached out and grabbed her headband with my left hand and her shirt with my right. "Oh no you don't. You're going this way." I turned her around and dragged her to the Slingshot.

"How many?"

"Just her." I pushed her forward and she glared at me reluctantly climbing in. I smirked and handed the guy the ticket. "Bye-bye." I raised a hand and waggled my fingers at her. "Have fun!"

She gritted her teeth and screamed, "I'll get you f – ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The cage shot up. Ahhh, revenge is so sweet.

"Urgh." She got off the ride and stumbled to the trash can, throwing up. After emptying her stomach fully, she glared at me and muttered, "I should've made you get on that one instead of being nice."

"What was that?" I smiled sweetly.

"N – Nothing."

"That's right." I glanced around thoughtfully. "Let's leave. Where do you want to go?"

"I think I'm going home to sleep off the nausea, you?"

"Hmmmmmmm, I'm going to the gym."

"What? Again?"

"What did you expect? I need to relieve some of this pent up energy. I suppose I should thank you for it though."

"Ugh, yeah, pent up energy from watching me. Why don't you just laugh your ass off and get over it now?"

"No, that won't do at all. Besides it wasn't funny. It was more like satisfactory for sweet, sweet revenge."

"Ha, ha. Just you wait until I get _my _revenge."

"Oh, you'll get your revenge? How? Other than some petty luck, you've got nothing on me."

"I've got your weakness."

"Well, I've got yours too you know."

"But, yours is so much more convenient." She grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean." She just laughed and walked out of the amusement park. "Yuffie. Wait. What do you mean?" I ran after her.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Hey, Yuffie, tell me."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nope. I'll just let that hang over your head for awhile."

"Yuffie!"

"Hey, do you want to hang out with us." We turned around and looked at the guy who just spoke to us.

Oh, come on. "You don't want to mess with this one," Yuffie chirped with her arm draped around my shoulders. "She'll beat you up."

He smirked. "Oh, I get it."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes. "No, you obviously don't. She'll really actually beat you up."

"I can play like that."

Yuffie backed away from me and said to the guy, "You shouldn't have said that."

"What?"

I clenched my fist. "I have no time to play with you right now."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, come on, you don-" Was all he got out before I grabbed his hand and flipped him, making the sleaze ball fall on his ass.

". . . And that is exactly why you shouldn't have said that." Yuffie said as he coughed and wheezed trying to get all the air back in his lungs.

"And that, Yuffie, is exactly why I take those martial arts classes." I dusted off my hands and stepped over him. "Let's go."

"Nope, that's like a small reason. I know you like the feeling when you knock out your opponent. It gives you a rush doesn't it?" She asked as she walked beside me.

"Th -That's not true at all," I sputtered.

"Oh, come on, you know that's so true. Trust me, I know, after all that's the reason I take all those classes with you."

"Oh, is it now."

"Yep."

"Are you sure that you aren't there for the instructor?"

"Yep, I'm sure."

"Wow, I can't believe you aren't talking about how hot he is."

"Soooo you think he's hot?"

"What? No, I'm saying that's what you think."

"Oh, really . . ." I looked straight into her eyes. "You're no fun," she pouted.

"So, why aren't you?"

"Why aren't I what?"

"Talking about him."

"He's taken."

"Oh."

". . . Well, enough of that. How 'bouts we go to the bar and celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Oh, come on, we just beat up a piece of dirt of society. That's a big thing."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Let's go."

"You're going to treat me right? I mean, after all, it is your bar."

"Fine, but only because I'm in a good mood."

"Yes! Free drinks!"

"Don't get drunk, 'cause you know what I do to drunks who make a mess in my bar."

She gulped. "Of course, besides we're only getting a couple of drinks right?"

"Suuuuuure," I replied as I walked into Seventh Heaven. "Barret. How's business?"

"Great," came a gruff reply.

I stepped behind the bar and said, "Only a few you got it? We're moving tomorrow and we can't afford to fool around."

"Of course, just give me my usual already."

"Okay, okay, you drunk monkey." I handed her drink and picked up mine.

"Hey, that was only once!"

"Yeah, once is enough. If that happens again . . . Well, whatever, bottoms up." Our glasses clinked.

Yuffie grinned. "Bottom's up."

Rinnnnnng. Rinnnnnnnng. "Ugh, what time is it? Who is calling at this ungodly hour?" I glanced at my alarm clock, seven thirty. Who calls at seven thirty in the morning? Geez. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Oh, Ms. Lockhart? We're here at the address you gave us, but no one answered the doorbell." Damn. I'll tell you who, the movers you were supposed to meet at seven!

"Oh, I'm sorry. My alarm didn't ring and I didn't sleep very well last night." I babbled.

"Do you want us to come later?"

"Oh, no no no, just wait a moment please. I'll be right down." I hung up and ran into the bathroom. Aspirin. Aspirin. Aha! I downed two with some water from the tap. Grabbing some clothes from a cardboard box I yelled at Yuffie, "Get up, hey, Yuffie, get up!"

"Five more minutes," she mumbled turning over.

I yanked the blanket off and shook her. "We don't have five minutes, the movers are here and we're late!"

"Huh!" She sat up and held her head. "Can I get some aspirin?" She asked weakly. I automatically handed it to her along with her clothes.

"I'll carry some boxes down first okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll catch up with you soon."

Grabbing as many boxes as I could I walked to the elevator and went down to the first floor. "Sorry." I said as I handed the movers who were at the door the boxes, "Go up to room 702. Thanks."

"Okay. Let's go."

Just as they got to the elevator Yuffie came out of it and said to me, "I've got the last of the boxes. All they have to do is get the furniture." She handed the boxes over and walked over to me. "That was close huh."

"Close? I'm never going to drink with you again."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that." I glared at her. She shrunk back and mumbled, "I'm sorry. Geez."

After that we didn't talk much until we reached our new house that was just short fifteen minute walk away from Seventh Heaven.

I climbed out of the car and said, "Hey, Yuffie hurry up and get this stuff out of the truck."

"Yep, right behind you." She climbed out and started to walk toward the truck.

After forty-five minutes of carrying things out of the moving truck and into our new abode, I thanked the movers and paid them extra to make up for the time they had to wait for in the morning.

As they pulled away, I sighed and sat on the porch swing outside swinging absentmindedly taking a break after all of that chaos. The break didn't last long.

"Hey, let's go see our neighbors," Yuffie said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Ugh, Yuffie, where do you get all of that energy?

"What are you talking about? Let's go already." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the porch swing and to the house to our left. We rang the doorbell and no one answered.

"Let's just take a break and visit after lunch okay? It's twelve-fifteen."

Yuffie just ignored me. "Oh, I guess they're not home. . . Let's go to that house next." She dragged me to the other side of our house and rang the bell.

After awhile a voice from inside yelled, "Cloud get the door!" Huh, Cloud, that name sounds familiar. I feel like I've heard it from somewhere before. Now where was it? Oh, whatever.

Footsteps approached the door. "Yeah, yeah." The door opened inward.

"Hi, I'm -" Yuffie began before she was interrupted.

I gaped at him or her or both, I don't know. I turned red. He gaped at me and turned red. We continued to gape at each other as we both said at the same time pointing at each other, "It's you!"

**So a shorter chapter. Although you might have already guessed who this chapter is narrated by, but I still won't tell you 'till the next chapter. How's that for an ending? I was going to end this chapter in a different way, but it turned out that ending it this way gives me a head start on my third chapter! So 'till next time!**


	3. Friends    with Benefits?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, never have, never will

**A/N:** So chapter 3, I kinda lost the feel for awhile, but reading my first review that I have ever gotten has motivated me to continue to update! Thank you very much **Iris** **Irine**! Also thank you to **MirukoUchiha** for favoriting my story! (Huh, favoriting . . . I wonder if that will become a verb to like "friend me") My first favorite! And thank you for the story alert **Iris Irine **and **MiniHouse**! I'm so unbelievably giddy! Sorry I blabbed so much, well anyway, here's the third chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>The Difference between Girlfriend and Girl Friend<strong>

Chapter 3: Friends . . . with Benefits?

"Whoa! Hold on a bit. You know each other?" The hyper girl asked.

"I – that is." The raven haired girl sputtered.

"Cloud, who is it?" Came Aerith's voice from the stairs. "Oh, you must be the new neighbors. I'm Aerith." She smiled and offered a hand to the girls and blinked. "You . . ." she pointed at the raven-haired girl. "Weren't you the one from yesterday . . .?"

I blushed. She blushed. "Uh . . . I'll just get your luggage . . ."

I turned around and tried to walk past Aerith, but she grabbed my shirt's collar and said, "Oh no you don't. Since you are going to be seeing her a lot for the next couple of weeks, I suggest we sort this out now before I have to leave."

I looked at her, "I just want to forget about it! Can't you just explain it to her?" I pleaded in a whisper.

"Nope. We are going to finish this. _Together_."

I gulped. She turned me around to face the two girls.

"Okay . . . I'm obviously missing something here. What's going on?"

Aerith smiled. "Oh, about that . . . Hmmmm . . . How should we do this . . . Ah! Why don't you come inside and we'll talk about this over lunch. Yes? Okay, follow me."

Aerith dragged me to the dining room and whispered, "Why don't you be a gentleman and get the silverware and food?"

"But, Aerith, you've got a plane to catch."

"Oh, nonsense! My flight's at five, it's not even one right now. Now go."

"But - "

"No buts. Now go. Hop to it."

I turned around just in time to see the hyper girl leading the raven-haired girl into the dining room. I walked past them quickly and went into the kitchen to get the silverware and food slowly to try to stall for time.

"Cloud! Hurry up!"

I sighed and trudged into the dining room in defeat, might as well get this over with. I sighed as I entered the dining room with the silverware and saw our two guests staring at me. I placed the silverware down and went back for the food.

As I finally settled down into the seat left of Aerith's, she asked, "So what are your names?"

The hyper-girl said with surprise, "Oh, we didn't tell you yet? I'm Yuffie and this is - " She pointed to the raven-haired girl.

". . . Tifa," the raven-haired girl supplied in a daze.

"I get that you're Cloud, but who are you?" the hyper-girl Yuffie asked.

"Oh, I'm Aerith. I'm sure you have a lot of questions Tifa."

At the mention of her name, the girl-named Tifa jumped a little and asked, "Huh? Questions? Oh, yeah, uh," she looked at me for a while and blushed. I blushed too. "Well, C-Cloud? Are you a guy who likes to dress up as a girl or are you a g-girl who likes to dress up as a guy?"

Silence filled the room until Aerith broke out into pure laughter. "Kill me now," I muttered.

She wiped her eyes, "Straight to the point, eh? Well, to answer your question . . ." She looked at me and I blushed even harder. "We were undercover," she said casually with a grin that said we-are-so-cool!

"Wow! So does that mean you're like a ninja or something?" The hyper-girl Yuffie asked.

Aerith chuckled and waved her hand in front of her face as if fanning off a bad smell. "No, no nothing like that. I'm a psychologist and I was just 'observing' human nature."

I let out a soft snort, "You say that as if you're an alien from a foreign planet." That earned me a hard smack to the back of my head.

"I think I get it. Sort of." The girl Tifa said. "But, that didn't answer my question."

"Oh, well - "

"To answer that question," I cut in. I don't trust anything she might say. "I'm a guy. A g-u-y got it? And no I don't like to cross-dress, that was her fault." I pointed at Aerith who was smirking.

"Why - "

"I'll answer that question," Aerith said.

"But I didn't even ask it yet," the girl Tifa asked quizzically.

"You were ask why he cross-dressed if he doesn't like to cross-dress right?" She had a shocked look and just nodded while Aerith smiled.

"Don't worry about it. She does that often. She's a psychologist, remember?" The Tifa girl looked at me and nodded again.

"Well, so I made him dress up that way because I thought that that way we wouldn't stand out as much, but it turned out to be the opposite. We attracted so much attention. Like jealous stares from girls and lustful - "

"Aerith!"

"Okay, okay. I got it." She looked at the Tifa girl, "We were both hit on by guys!" She said quickly and ran behind the Tifa girl giggling. I growled at her, but didn't bother to chase her as I slowly turned red.

The Tifa girl stared at me dumbfounded. "Well, the problem with your plan is that you are stating that you guys are available, but if it was a guy and a girl . . ." She said once she recovered.

"Exactly my point. Thank you," I exclaimed. You know despite everything, I think I really like this girl. Aerith glared at me, but I was in a high moment and was not affected by it.

The hyper-girl Yuffie said between mouthfuls of food, "Waif, stat tosen't aswer t quwenstn."

The Tifa girl rolled her eyes and said, "Speak English and after you finish your food."

The hyper-girl Yuffie swallowed and said, "Wait, that doesn't answer my question. How do you know each other?"

"Um, that is, this is um," the girl Tifa blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. I blushed. "She, I mean, _he _was the one who sat in front of me in that ride."

"Oh, you mean the one where she, I mean _he_ carried - "

"Yuffie!"

"Whoa!" She held up her hands in a defensive position. "I get it, I get it already!" The Tifa girl would look kind of scary if she wasn't blushing madly.

I laughed. She turned around and glared at me. I flinched. The phrase if looks could kill passed through my mind. "S-Sorry. I was just thinking that if you weren't blushing you'd actually look threatening." She glared at me. I cleared my throat nervously.

The hyper-girl Yuffie pipe up, "She doesn't have to look scary to be scary. She can kick your ass in ten seconds flat. If you know her like I do, then you will learn to get past that cute exterior of her and know that she's a demon."

Aerith chuckled, "Then she would get along fine with Cloud. Don't just look at that cuddly, cute exterior. He can really put up a fight."

I jumped up in surprise. When did she go back to her seat? And even worse, "What do you mean by 'cuddly' and 'cute'?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Zack may allow her to call him that, but not _me_. Guys shouldn't be described with such girly words. I didn't even realize that I said the last part out loud until Aerith started laughing at me again.

"Cloud, sometimes you . . ." She trailed off and then she shrieked. "Ahhhh!"

The other two and I jumped at her sudden outburst.

"Damn! I forgot that I was supposed to go pick up some things! Damn." She got straight out of her seat and ran to the door. "I'll be back in an about two hours. Cloud, make sure my stuff is in the car before then. Once I get back, take me to the airport! Entertain yourselves, bye!" With that she zoomed out of here and disappeared out the door before any of us could blink.

". . . You know those people who have so much energy they just disappear in a flash?"

The Tifa girl nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, I point to her." I said as I pointed to the door where Aerith disappeared out of.

"And I point to her." The Tifa girl said pointing to the hyper-girl Yuffie who was busy stuffing her face.

We were both looking at her when she said, "What? A girl's gotta eat."

We turned and looked at each other and after awhile we started to laugh. In the middle of the laughter I realized that this was the girl who thought I was a girl and blushed. She must've thought about that incident too because she also blushed.

"So . . ." I said awkwardly.

"So . . ." She replied awkwardly.

The hyper-girl Yuffie rolled her eyes and said, "I'm about to drown in this tension. Lighten up. We _are_ neighbors now you know."

"So . . . You are a normal guy right?"

I blushed, "Yes."

She nodded. "Okay."

". . ."

"Urgh! What's with the silence! Let's start over since all of the embarrassing stuff is over. Tifa, Cloud is a normal guy. Cloud, Tifa isn't a wimp she just has a fear of heights. Okay? Got it? Got it? Good. Now can we just break the silence and say 'nice to meet you, let's be friends!' Okay?"

We stayed silent.

The hyper-girl Yuffie rolled her eyes again and said with impatience, "Since you guys are obviously incompetent. I'll start. Hi Cloud, my hobby is to collect ninja stuff and I take karate lessons. Okay, Tifa your turn."

She looked up and stammered, "I-I own a bar named Seventh Heaven and I also take karate lessons."

"Clouuuuuuud." I hated the way she said my name. It reminded me of the way Aerith said it. She-devil.

"I-I have a delivery service and my hobby is motorcycles."

"Geez, why do I have a feeling like we're in grade school?" We glared at her. "Okay, okay this will have to do. Let's be friends shall we?"

"Let's just forget everything at the amusement park and start over." I blurted out. I hate all of this stiffness and awkwardness.

Tifa blushed again and said "Yeah." She gave me a small smile.

"So . . . Do you guys need any help unpacking stuff?" I asked, still a little embarrassed.

"Sure." Yuffie shrugged and stood up.

Tifa stood up and so did I. She stuck out her hand to me and asked, "Friends?"

I paused, a little surprised and said, "Yeah." I grasped her hand and we shook on it, all the tension and embarrassment mostly gotten over with.

Yuffie grabbed my other hand and shook it enthusiastically, "Hi Cloud, now we're all friends." She dragged both of us by the arm and said, "Now let's go so that our house will look homier."

I stumbled a few times as I was dragged behind her.

"Is she always like this?" I asked after she finally let me go.

Tifa shook her head at me, "You have no idea." Then she sighed and followed Yuffie inside their house.

How can she be worse? I thought as I followed Tifa in. I walked in and found out that the house was indeed a mess. There was stuff everywhere. I had to watch where I walked very carefully to stop myself from tripping.

"Mostly we just need help with putting the small things away. All the furniture is in the correct places already."

I nodded and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Tifa scratched her head thoughtfully and said, "Why don't you help me bring those two boxes upstairs into the last room on the right and just leave it there. I will deal with the stuff inside. I nodded and proceeded to do so.

Carrying the boxes in my arms I started to walk up the stairs. Halfway up I heard Tifa yell, "Wait a second!" I jumped and almost dropped the boxes. As I turned around, Tifa was unexpectedly right behind me. And I crashed into her.

The boxes went flying out of my hands and we both fell down the staircase. Clothes from the boxes came raining down on us as I heard footsteps approaching from the left side of the second floor.

I picked off an article of clothing and blushed. Tifa rubbed the back of her head and looked at me then at what I held in my hand and blushed. Snatching it out my hands she quickly put it in a box.

"What? What the hell . . . happened?" We looked up and Yuffie popped up at the top of the stairs. "Okeydokey. I'll just pretend that I didn't see anything so you guys can just . . . continue."

I looked up at Yuffie's retreating figure in question and suddenly noticed why she was being like that. I blushed. "Uh . . ."

"That was weird. What's up with Yuffie? Do you know Cloud?" She turned to look at me and blinked. Then she blushed.

"Yeah . . . I think I understand why she was acting all weird."

". . . Yeah."

"Um, Tifa?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you um, can you like you know . . ."

She looked down and blushed again, "Yeah, o-of course, sorry." She stood up and fidgeted with the corner of her tank and then started to pick the fallen things off the floor.

I stood up still blushing and stammered, "I-I'll just go put away the kitchenware." And with that I walked away. If I stayed a little longer I would have noticed Tifa nod and look back at me as I retreated into the dining room.

* * *

><p>So wow, guess what I just saw! Tifa, you go girl! I can't believe that they were already ready for that!<p>

I heard a crash and two yells as I was putting my ninja stars away and ran out of my room to see what happened and what I saw was really surprising.

There Tifa was at the bottom of the stairs. Her clothes, I should elaborate, her packed clothes (there is a difference), scattered around and guess where Cloud was? Yep, you guessed it right! He was _under_ her. Tifa was on _top_ and straddling him. Quite the compromising position if I do say so myself. Tifa was never one to move so fast either. How surprising.

Besides that either I had very good timing or very bad timing because their clothes were quite messy, especially Tifa's hair. Some make-out session huh? Maybe I should have stayed behind and to see what would happen next . . .

* * *

><p>That was awkward. First she sees me in a dress then she falls on top of me. I mean how did that happen anyway? If we fell from that position on the stairs, I would have fallen on top of . . .<em> What the hell am I saying<em>? I shook my head out of the clouds. There is something seriously weird going on here. Seriously what more could happen? **(A/N: Much much more . . .)**

Then Tifa walked in and said, "C-Cloud. Ahem. I'm, a, I'm sorry about what happened."

I stiffened and forced a smile. "It's okay." I managed to choke out. I looked at the ground and looked at the time. "Uh, I have to go now. So, uh, I'll come back some other time okay?"

Tifa nodded silently and whispered, "Bye," with her eyes on the ground.

I looked at her and walked out the door.

"What you're leaving already?"

I looked at Yuffie and replied, "Yeah, see ya." I waved once and turned around walking out of the door.

Once outside I walked to Aerith's house and proceeded to carry her luggage downstairs. As I was loading up the car, Aerith came and without a word she walked into the house with an armful of stuff.

I waited for her outside and when she finally came out I opened the door to the driver's side and sat down while she got into the passenger side.

"So Aerith." I said as I put on my seat belt and started the car.

"Hmmm." She replied as she put on her own seat belt as I locked the doors.

"Are you going to tell me why I have to drive you there? Wasn't the plan for Zack to drive you? What happened to him? And besides that even if he's not here you are perfectly capable of driving yourself." I pulled out of the driveway and started to drive down the street.

"Well, you want Fenrir back don't you?" She asked taking out some makeup.

"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with sending you to the airport? I mean, your time limit ended already."

"Oh, that's not the reason." I slowed down at the end of the street and looked at her quizzically. She just silently handed me a piece of paper. I recognized it immediately. It was the one she took out yesterday! I reached out for it and she snatched her hand back.

"Green light," was all she said before putting the piece of paper away.

"Fine, be that way," I grumbled.

She smiled and proceeded with putting on her makeup. We didn't talk for awhile and the silence was deafening.

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"What? Oh! The make-up! I need to look perfect for Zack of course! I haven't seen him in forever!"

"It was only two days Aerith."

"So what?"

I looked at her then back to the road ahead. I guess I'll never understand women.

"You know Zack won't mind, he will still love you."

"Hmmm."

"Are you going to answer?"

"Hmmm."

"Is that the only thing you're going to say?"

"Hmmm." I sighed. "No. What happened after I left?"

"I went to help them out in unpacking."

"And what did you do?"

"I -" I thought about Tifa being on top of me, her hair slipping down her left shoulder and tickling me in the face. Then I thought about her hot breath on my face and the blush that spread across her cheek bones as she assessed the position she was in.

"Hello? Cloud? Are you going to answer me?"

"Oh, uh." I snapped out of my reverie and blushed. "Let's not talk about that."

Aerith stopped putting on makeup and looked at me with a smirk on her face. "Why? Did something happen? Something naughty?"

I blushed harder and replied, "I just don't want to talk about it okay, Aerith?"

"Oh, I understand. It's okay. I won't pry. Though I can't say the same for Zack." I glared at her. She laughed. "Its okay, your secret is safe with me." She smiled and started to fiddle with her hair instead.

After that we didn't talk anymore. I didn't like the silence so I turned on some music and that was the way it was until we got to the airport.

We found Zack quickly due to the fact that he was holding a big sign that read, 'Aerith, I love you'. How embarrassing. But what was worse was the squeal Aerith emitted as she pounced on Zack and they commenced to make-out like mad with me standing stupidly behind them with Aerith's luggage.

I groaned and covered my eyes with my free hand. "Ugh, guys, please not now. You guys have a plane to catch you know."

"Ewwwwwwww."

I looked at the direction of the voice. "Oh, Hi kiddo." I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Hey! That's not fair uncle Cloud." He made an attempt to swat my hand away.

"Haha. Go on and tell your mom and dad to stop making-out in public." He just looked at them and made gagging sounds. I laughed again. "Guys, you're being bad examples for your own kid."

They ignored me and after awhile. Zack said between kisses as Aerith giggled, "Cloud . . . you can . . . leave . . . now. . . We'll . . . board . . . the plane . . . when . . . we are good . . . and . . .ready. . . Hmm. Bye."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll leave your stuff here Aerith. And when are you going to give me that piece of paper?"

Their lips were still locked as she handed me a piece of paper. "Hmmmm."

I rolled my eyes and said. "Bye, love birds. Bye kiddo."

"Bye, uncle Cloud." Denzel chirped. I waved and walked away.

"Bye Cloud." I can't believe that they stopped long enough to even say that.

I shook my head and opened the paper. It read 'JUNKYARD, good luck!' in her annoying neat cursive handwriting. My eyes widened. Junkyard? I looked lower. 'P.S. I'm just messin' witya it actually . . . (turn to the back)' I flipped the piece of paper over. '. . . went on a journey with Zack! If anything happened to Fenrir don't blame it on me! XOXO! It's in the parking garage, section b, number 11.' Hugs and kisses? You've got to be kidding me. They are so dead.

I stalked off to the parking garage as I muttered curses under my breath. This is ridiculous. And I even have to watch after their house for a month! How annoying. I hope I'm never like that.

Then my phone chirped. I fished it out of my pocket and saw that it was a text from Zack. I read it. 'Get a girlfriend and you'll understand. The Tifa and Yuffie girl sounds like a good start. By the way what _did_ happen when you went to help them unpack?'

I blushed and cursed. Aerith told him! I resisted the urge to throw my phone on the ground. "I really need to find a way to relieve all of this stress," I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it's weird that I feel like my chapters are getting shorter, but as I said before I'm just going with the flow with this so don't hate me if it doesn't meet your expectations. Keep the reviews and comments coming! Thank you people! I will say thank you to Iris<strong> **Irine, MirukoUchiha, and MiniHouse again. I am truly grateful. I think I'll make a dedication. I dedicate this chapter to Iris** **Irine, MirukoUchiha, and MiniHouse. Thank you for giving me encouragement to continue!**


	4. Dream Come True

**Disclaimer: **I –

**Yuffie: **OOHHHH! Let me say it! You don't own me because I own me! Heh. Heh. No wait a sec . . . I don't own myself either . . .

**A/N:** I never knew that having people enjoy your work is so awesome! I think I might try to add some drawings to the stories! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. Thank you so much **Iris Irene**, **MirukoUchida**, **MiniHouse**, and **TifaRokkuhato **(did you know that that is Tifa's jap name? I sure didn't . . .). And of course thank you all of my readers! (I've almost reached 400 hits! Just one more . . .) YAY! Here's chapter 4!

* * *

><p><strong>The Difference between Girlfriend and Girl Friend<strong>

Chapter 4: Dream Come True

"What you're leaving already?"

He glanced at Yuffie who just popped out of nowhere and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Bye." He waved once and turned around walking out of the door.

As soon as he stepped outside, Yuffie nudged me and said, "Dream come true eh?"

I raised my eyebrow and stared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on Tifa, don't pretend that you don't know. I mean the perfect guy just showed up! The girl who you wished was a guy is actually a guy! If that's not a dream come true then what is?"

"What are you talking about Yuffie? The one who wished she I mean he was a guy was you. Besides to tell the truth . . ." I already hid that moment in a dark corner of my mind already. I really haven't actually thought about him much . . . I mean other then replying that embarrassing scene at the amusement park over and over again in my head, I haven't really thought of him much. Nope, not at all.

Urgh! Thinking about how wimpy I acted just makes me pissed off! I'm a martial artist master for Christ's sake! Beside that I grabbed hold of a stranger for dear life _and_ was picked up like a princess by that same stranger. Then that same stranger who I thought was a girl was actually a guy _and_ he just happens to live next door! What has my life come too? I can't face him everyday from now on! How embarrassing. Urgh! Just thinking about it is making me all hot in the face. I just want to crawl under a rock somewhere and hide. . . He is the ". . . bane of my existence!" I growled under my breath.

". . . Hello? Earth to Tifa? Tifa? Are you like, lost in your horny fantasies right now?"

"Huh? What?"

"Tifa? Were you listening to me at all?" She paused and got all excited. "What were you fantasizing about? Besides, who's the bane of your existence?"

Oops. Did I say that out loud? "Uh, no one. I'm just thinking . . ." Wait a second here. My brain worked quickly contemplating the situations that have occurred, connecting the dots. It led to only one conclusion and that conclusion led to one action. I smacked Yuffie on the head.

She jumped. "Ow! What was that for," she asked rubbing her head below her headband.

"I just realized something." I stated.

"Is that something worth hitting me over?" _Yes. _Because you are the root of all of my misfortune. She continued to rub her head then she muttered something darkly under her breath incoherently.

I smiled sweetly. "What was that?"

She froze and looked at me. After she had enough time to analyze my expression she thought it wise to just give a quick shake of the head and slowly edged by me, skulking back up the stairs. "I'll, uh, be in my room." Pause. "Unpacking!" She added quickly and with that she disappeared from sight.

I continued to stare at the top of the stairs for quite some time before I collapsed onto the lower steps of the staircase.

Seriously what happened before? He was in front of me when we fell, shouldn't I have been . . . _what the hell is wrong with me?_ I shouldn't be thinking about it at all. Nope. I shouldn't be thinking about how surprising it was when I met with a soft landing. Nor the way he blushed when he realized he was holding my-my . . . o-or the way he stuttered when he was asking me if I could get off. Nor . . . why am I thinking about him so much? He's just some weird boy that literally swept into my life like a hurricane. Augh! I really need to relieve all of this stress. Why? Sigh. Just another thing to add to the list of why-I-should-avoid-the-boy-next-door.

"Hello? Tifa?" Her voice was hesitant and awkward.

I twisted around and looked up and there Yuffie was at the top of the stairs. "Huh? Yeah? What?"

She smiled mischievously. "You were off in wonderland for a second there . . . I guess since you met him you fell down the rabbit hole." She sighed.

"What?"

"I'll end up being alone . . . You'll definitely go on to be his girlfriend, then it would be bro before hos, not that I am a ho or anything." She sighed heavily. "O woe is me!" She exclaimed dramatically with the back of her hand to her forehead which was tilted back, eyes closed.

Then she clasped her hands against her chest and looked up at the ceiling. I grabbed something randomly off the floor and threw it at her. From the way it was traveling I knew I threw it to hard, but then it hit the chandelier and just happened to fall on Yuffie's face before she could dodge it. Strrrrrrrike! "How did you jump from just meeting to being in a relationship?" I climbed the stairs to where she was standing.

She rubbed her nose. "Oh come on. Don't give me that. You've never been that close to a guy before!"

Has she lost her memory or something? It's not like this is the first time she's met me, how does she not know? "What's that supposed to mean? I have been that close to a guy before. I mean what about Barret and Cid?"

Yuffie gaped at me. "You mean to say that you and Barret and Cid have . . . have . . . I'm appalled!"

I smacked her yet again. She's on a roll today. "What? Is it that wrong for me to have guy friends?"

Yuffie stopped rubbing her nose and rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, dumbass. I meant boyfriends. As far as I know you've never had a boyfriend before."

"What? That's not. . ." She looked at me daring me to finish my sentence. Damn. Is it really that weird for a twenty-three year old not to have had a relationship with anyone before? It's not my fault that I don't have, sorry correction, didn't have any decent single guys in my life. What? Cloud seems pretty decent. I am still, I mean I _am_ a girl you know. I notice these things.

I scowled. "That's beside the point. I mean I haven't seen you date anyone yet and what's with all this boyfriend stuff anyway? I just met the guy. Stop jumping to conclusions."

Yuffie rolled her eyes again and held her chin up high, "I just haven't met the right guy yet. She sniffed then lowered her gaze and smirked. "But for someone who's never had that kind of relationship with the opposite sex, you are quite, uh, knowledgeable on that sort of thing . . . I guess its instinct." She remarked thoughtfully.

I blushed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She looked surprised. "What do _you_ mean? You were straddling the poor guy before you know."

"S-Straddling? When have I done something like that?" I exclaimed.

"What? Before at the stairs . . ." I blushed. "Aha! There it is!"

"There is nothing! I crashed into him and we fell is all that happened. I didn't straddle him! We just. We just." I blushed again and Yuffie smiled smugly. Boy, do I wish I can just swipe that grin off her face! "It just . . . happened that way." I finished lamely.

"Yeahhhhhh, I get it, I get it. Don't worry. I understand."

I swear I want to throttle this girl. "No you don't! That _is_ what really happened. We fell down. No more, no less. Don't read so much into it. It was a coincidence. Coincidence!"

"I don't believe in coincidences." I growled at her. She's really asking for it. She laughed. "Oh, okay, if you say so." She held her hands up as if in surrender.

I growled at her again and snapped. "Let's finish unpacking already." I stomped down the stairs and started to stuff the last of my fallen stuff back into the boxes. The floorboards creaked as Yuffie retreated back into her room. I stopped and looked up at her disappearing figure and sighed. Sitting back on the steps, I fiddled with a corner of the box. Dream come true? What utter bullshit. There's no such thing as a dream come true. I sighed and picked up my boxes to bring to my room.

Throughout most of the rest of the day, we just unpacked silently. After I was done with my room, I walked over to Yuffie's and was going to knock and talk to her, but my temper got the better of me and I went to unpack everything else downstairs.

When the sun started setting I went to look for Yuffie. I found her in her bedroom, idly flipping through a magazine. From the looks of it, she hadn't moved an inch since she first retreated into her room. I leaned against her door frame with my arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

She jumped. "Taking a break?" She offered with a small smile.

I pushed off the door frame with my foot and walked over until I was looming over her face with my arms still crossed. "You're supposed to be helping me unpack!"

"But we're almost done," she whined. "Let's just finish up tomorrow."

"You mean you're going to finish up tomorrow." I pointed at her then at myself. "I have to go to Seventh Heaven. Unlike _somebody_ I have a job to do. Someone has to pay the rent!"

"Yeah, okay, I'll get it done tomorrow. I promise. Come on. Let's just relax for the rest of the day! Please Tifa, please Tifa? Pretty please?"

I stared down at her for another minute and then looked at myself. I was pretty sweaty. Maybe a bath will make me feel better. I sighed. She squealed. She knew I gave in. "Fine. But I'll take a bath first."

She squealed and jumped up throwing her arms around my neck, "I love you!"

I patted her arm, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now let go of me. I'm hot and sticky and it feels very uncomfortable right now."

She let go of me and as I turned around to leave she grabbed my hand and asked, "Tifa?" I turned back around and looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Do you like Cloud?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, I'm just curious. It's just you've never been this flustered over a guy before."

I blushed and growled, "I'm going to go take a bath."

"Hey! That's not fair! You're avoiding the question!" She called after me. I ignored her and proceeded to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill and the mirror to steam up before I started to take off my clothes. Stepping into the tub of hot water, I sank gratefully inside until I was completely immersed in it and sighed pleasurably. A hot bath really is the best. The hot water soothed my tense muscles, loosening them up bit by bit. I shuddered as tingles spread through out my body. Hmmm. This is heaven.

I paused. But I feel like it's still missing something . . . What could it be? Something, something at the tip of my tongue, augh! What is it? . . . Aha! "Yuffie!" I paused and watched the minutes tick by.

Maybe she didn't hear me . . . I drew in a breath and as I was about to yell out her name again I heard a light shuffling on the other side of the door followed by a soft, "Yeah?"

"Could you get me any alcoholic beverage you can find from the fridge?"

". . . Sure." I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

I smiled and blew bubbles in the water as I waited for her to come back. Five minutes later she a soft knock told me that she was at the door. "You can come in."

"Alright, then I'm coming in." She opened the door a crack and then stepped in with two open bottles of beer in her hand. Closing the door behind her she said, "Whew! What happened in here? It's like there's a 10 degree difference between out here and in here. It's like a sauna in here." She pointed the end of one bottle at me as she took a sip of the other. I raised my eyebrow at her, catching my gaze she shrugged saying, "You said to bring whatever alcoholic drink was in there and that's all there was." She continued to hold the bottle out to me.

I looked at the bottle and sighed. I guess this will have to do. "Well, it's better than nothing. Thanks." I reached over and took the cold bottle from her gratefully and submerged myself in the tub again as I took a sip. When I noticed that Yuffie hadn't left the room yet I cleared my throat and said, "Oh, did I forget to say thank you? I thought I already said it. Well, thank you."

Yuffie just looked at me and took another sip of her beer. I raised an eyebrow. She sighed and shook her head. Then she paused. As I was about to speak, she opened her mouth at the same time and we both stopped. Then she just shut up and sighed again.

"What?" What's with the sighs?

"I was just thinking . . ." She paused. I waved a hand in the air to get her to continue and elaborate what she was saying. "You are so innocent."

I blinked. "What?"

Yuffie looked at me and took another sip of her beer. "Never mind." She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom leaving me thoroughly confused. What did she mean by innocent? I pondered her words for a minute before I sighed and gave up. Whatever. If she didn't want to tell me, that's her choice. Though . . . I am curious as to what it was . . . I sighed. Whatever. Who cares! I'll just enjoy my bath and think about it later. I sighed and took another sip of the cold beer before putting it down on the ground.

Slowly, soon enough my thoughts started to drift towards Cloud again. Gahhhhhhhhhhh! It's been so awkward being near him. It seems that every time I'm with him something weird and embarrassing happens. Dammit! I can't stop thinking about it. The water slide, those douche bags, and the stair case. Why do I attract the weirdest men?

I sunk lower into the water until half of my face was submerged and blew bubbles inside quietly contemplating how much bad luck I had with the men in my life. God. I'll never be able to face him again and I'll be seeing him almost everyday! Why of all the people is he my freakin' neighbor? I sighed and gave in to the current direction my life was taking.

I picked up the bottle of beer again and sipped at it occasionally as I was lost in my thoughts, concentrating hard on how to greet him the next time we meet.

About twenty minutes in the tub and an empty beer bottle later, I was bored. Bored and tired of thinking about a good way to face him the next time we meet. I thought about getting out, but the water still felt too good to leave, so I decided to stay inside a little longer.

After awhile of thinking of nothing, mindlessly making small waves in the bathtub, I sank lower and lower into the bathtub and so did my eyes. Sitting there doing nothing started to make me sleepy . . . Too sleepy to think about getting out soon before I actually fell asleep. I closed my eyes completely.

. . .

"Dooooooonnnnnnng – Dinnnnnngggggggg – Dongggggggggg!"

'Hmmm . . ."

"Knock, knock, knock . . ."

"Hmmmm."

"Splish, splash, sploosh."

A muffled voice. "Uhhh . . . Is there anyone home? Hello? Hello?"

"Ahhhhh!" I sat up quick, spilling water all over the place. I shivered. The water was cold.

"Knock, knock . . . Hello?"

Damn. So that was the door. What time is it? I looked at my watch . . . and cursed. I've been in the bath for over an hour in all. I cursed again and started to get out of the bath as I called for Yuffie.

"Yuffie! Yuffie! YUFFIE! YUFFIE! YUFFIE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and waited. "What the heck is that girl doing?" I muttered when I didn't hear a reply.

"Yuffie!" I grabbed my towel off the rack and stepped out of the tub dripping water all over the tiled floor.

Then I heard a faint, "What?" Then a crash and a curse.

"There's someone at the door. Open it! Say something if you heard me!" I paused and heard footsteps padding along the hallway until it sounded as if she was right outside.

"Tifa?"

"What the hell were you doing? I must've yelling for you for the last five minutes!" I rubbed my body down with the towel as quickly as I could.

"Sorry! It's just -" I rolled my eyes. Knowing her she was probably blasting music in her ears for the last hour while I was taking a bath.

"Never mind that now! Hurry up and see who's at the door!" I rubbed at my hair vigorously.

"Okay!" Then I heard a few pounding steps and then a loud crash and a muffled voice saying something like "Are you okay" that was followed by a "Yep!"

I imagined it was Yuffie jumping off the second floor railing and onto the first floor that caused the loud crash and our visitor freaking out over it. I sighed. I shook my head slightly. I have to talk about Yuffie to try to act more like a normal person.

I dropped the towel and went to get my clothes. Then I realized with growing dread that I did not bring in a spare pair of clothes. Silently I cursed myself and wrapped the small towel around my midsection hoping that it was enough to cover me and paced around back and forth.

What should I do? Maybe if I waited awhile the visitor would leave. Who comes so late in the night anyway I growled. Dammit. Why does this always happen!

The door creaked open loudly, "Sorry to bother you guys so late at night, but I think I dropped something at your house earlier on today . . ."

Earlier on today? Could it be? No, it couldn't. Please tell me it isn't. "Cloud!" Dammit! "Oh, yeah, come on in." Yep, I was right. I cursed again. "Let me help you look." Yes and hurry please, Yuffie!

I sighed and searched through my memory if there was any possible way that they could get this done quickly . . . Nope, no at all. We haven't finished unpacking and I know for sure that the first floor was still so cluttered with boxes that it was a maze. I cursed again. Then I thought. Well, since the first floor is so messy, it'll take them a long time to look . . . right? But what if they split up one upstairs and one downstairs? Nah. That won't happen, besides Yuffie knows that I am up here . . . She wouldn't let him come upstairs, right?

I bit my lip, to go or not to go . . . I should really go . . . I don't know how much longer I can remain in here like this! The chances of my plan for success was high . . . I let myself give a small reassuring smile to my reflection in the mirror, the plan seemed okay, but . . . I studied at the state I was in. Oh to hell with it!

Rewrapping the towel tighter, I opened the bathroom door a smidgen and the all the way as quietly as I could when I saw no one outside in the hallway. Not even bothering to close the door, I tiptoed to my room as fast as I could, but before I could get very far, I tripped over something big and really heavy and suddenly went flying.

Biting back a curse, I didn't think, I just reacted and relied on my reflexes and instincts to correct my position. I swung out my right hand, catching myself off the floor and I flipped once so that I was upright, but in the process I realized that in keeping myself from hitting the ground, I had let go of my towel so it slipped onto the ground.

Then the thing I had tripped over decided to fall. I looked at it - the punching bag we had bought that was propped up besides the bathroom door that I had shifted when I opened the door crashed onto the floor. BAM!

Then silence . . . and then loud footsteps bounding up the stairs. Only one word came to mind at that moment.

Shit . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As you can see I started this chapter awhile back. But I will have you know that I have reached past the 500 hits mark! (personal accomplishment) Sorry for not updating in so long. Anyhoo, on another note, I also have to thank so many others now.

Can you believe that after completing the chapter months ago, I left it here? Again? The A/N seems so disconnected now. I have to start updating my A/N again . . . I've gotta make some sort of schedule to make this work. Sorry.

Annnnnnnnnnddddd sorry again. I stopped and started and stopped and started with a month in between each continuation. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Just read. I'll update again very soon. That's a promise.

Crap, this is a really bad habit, every time I open up this doc, I reread it and correct it and then I promise myself I will post it and I don't causing this chapter to sit on my computer for months at a time before I open it up and decide to correct it again. Well to hell with it! I'm just posting this and the next chapter soon.


End file.
